


Bucket List

by kaige68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bucket List, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Cas tries to help Dean check off his bucket list.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).

> Oh wow! This is sooooooooo past due. SOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be finished last December as a gift for Dreamy in our Swap of Joy. I'm such a slacker. I hope you enjoy this. I hope it's everything you wanted, and I hope it brings you the joy that you missed out on last December.
> 
> Quick read through by Asphaltcowgrrl! Thank you!

It started with a buddy spa day at some fru-fru place in Chicago. And while Dean would never admit that his pores had never felt so clean… yeah.

It had been going on for weeks. 

Sam called them as Cas and Dean were leaving the spa with a case he’d caught. Cas angel-zapped them to Montana, and they were there in the middle of it with only one comment from Sam about the stench of lemongrass. 

Dean really didn’t think about it again, or much at all, unless he was washing up and looked in the mirror to notice how the free radicals were wreaking havoc on his complexion. Just like Jeanette said they would. He should see if he could get back to Chi-… But he never thought of asking Cas why he’d been dragged off to Chicago. He’d just assumed that someone had put a bug in the guy’s head and that was that.

Which was the same thought he’d had when Cas had brought him to a beach bonfire. In Australia. Those kids knew how to drink. It had been a good time, and then back to the freakshow that was reality for the Winchesters.

It was the same when Cas zapped them into a Disney parade. Okay, that was more than a bit weird. But Cas was dancing with Goofy or Pluto (why does one dog wear pants and talk but the other one is a pet?) which was oddly cute, and even in the trench coat, Cas looked like he was having a good time.

A vamp nest was followed by the Pyramids. Totally cool. Dean didn’t want to be the guy taking selfies, but… Pyramids! Then back to yet another killer ghost.

Curling at the Winter Olympics. And while it was Curling (WTF?) it was the FREAKING OLYMPICS! And after watching a couple of hours of it, Dean could bet behind it. Some. Well, any sport was fun if you had the time to watch it in person.

Then they were back in Australia, at some place that looked like an old-timey side show. A caged in ring with people holding money in the air yelling out bets. “What’re we doing here, Buddy?”

“Boxing a kangaroo.” Cas moved toward the far side of the ring where the guys running the spectacle seemed to be, but he’d said it as though it should be obvious. What else would you do but travel to Australia and box a kangaroo?

“Hold up.” Dean grabbed for an arm or shoulder. “Hold up! Why would you want to do that?”

“Oh,” Simple and quiet. “I don’t. This is for you.”

“Ummm… No. Yeah, no.”

“I thought…” Cas trailed off and looked confused. Even for Cas.

“You thought I’d get in a cage match with a wild animal? Unarmed? No, I’m good.”

Cas sighed. After a minute or two of sticking his hand in and out of his pocket he finally seemed resigned. “Okay.” And boom, they were back at the bunker.

“Why would you-“ Dean started to ask, but was cut off.

“It was on the list.” Then Cas zapped himself off to who-knew-where.

*~*

Case after case. A lot of movies that Cas had on a list. Most of them were shitty, or at least Dean thought so. He’d heard of them but… He and Sam humored Cas. It would probably help him to relate to humanity, or at least clue him in to some pop-culture.

More work, and then Cas showed up in the garage with a Vespa, which, yeah, Dean did ride it a time or two when no-one was looking. Wendigos followed by Abbey Road Crosswalk. Demons after driving sled-dogs. Shape-shifters and a chakra alignment (Willow thought Cas’ were all out of whack). It was strange, and after Dean had ordered a second shipment of mud-facial from Chicago, he wondered if Cas was having a break-down. He’d always assumed it would go more to hippie-dippie earth mother kind of stuff like the chakra thing and less like a competition to get in all the experiences he could.

That’s why Dean didn’t bat an eye when they got matching belly-button piercings.

But when they zapped to the top of the Eiffel Tower (not on an actual tourist level, but clinging to the side closer to the top). “What the fuck, man? Get us down! Now!”

Cas sighed when they were safely on the pavement.

Dean looked up at the thing, much more impressive than when he was holding on for dear life. He turned back to his companion. “What’s going on?”

Cas just seemed to glare. Hands in and out of his pockets again.

“Do we have to discuss feelings here? Are you having a mid-life crisis? What’s going on?”

“It’s just the bucket list.”

“You have a bucket list?”

“No.” Cas made a face like he thought Dean might be losing _his_ mind. “Your bucket list.”

“I don’t have a bucket list.”

The angel pulled a paper out of his pocket. Unfolded it and handed it over. 

Dean scanned the list. There were some things that were crossed out neatly, in pen, that Dean could feel through the page. Some that had a single line that looked like it had been printed with the strike-through. And the Kangaroo thing was scribbled out in red Sharpie.

Partway down the list was _ IMDB’s top 250 movies_ which explained Toy Story 3.

“Where did you get this?”

“It fell out of your notebook. I thought these were things you wanted to do.” Cas looked as though he had been deceived.

“This says _Participate in a fist fight_. You know I’ve done that.” Dean thought that alone should be enough to prove it wasn’t his. “That’s not crossed out.”

“I assumed you forgot.” Cas stared at the horizon to Dean’s left.

“Hundred dollar tip is crossed out.”

“You are usually nice to waitresses who work hard, it’s not difficult to assume.”

And okay, yeah. Dean could see that. “Shoot a gun?”

“Yes, Dean. In hindsight it was foolish to believe this was your bucket list.” 

“Plant a gnome in a stranger’s garden?”

“I thought that sounded like fun.” 

Dean nodded a grudging agreement. “All 50 states? I just need Hawaii.” Dean muttered. Although it would be nice to have seen most of them without working. “Didgeridoo, wake up on a beach, human hamster ball. I’d like to see Sammy with that.” Dean smirked. “Take a nap in a furniture store, that I could do. Umm... Smoke a Cuban? Is that like kill a Cuban guy, or smoke like a meat?”

Cas looked over finally and pointed at the line on the page. “I think it’s supposed to say cigar. Smoke a Cuban cigar.”  
Yeah, that made more sense. “You know I got this for a case. That chick in Springfield that went missing. This was her list. I definitely do not want to wake up on a beach.”

“Tides and sand.” Cas nodded as though he got it.

“What is _Nanoo-ri-moo_?

“Nanowrimo. National novel writing month.”

“That’s a thing?” 

Cas shrugged. “Yes.”

“Rice a mattress down the stairs?”

“I couldn’t figure that one … When you say it out loud though, it’s mistyped. Ride.”

“Sure. Ride. Makes sense.” Dean cleared his throat. “_Walk up to a random guy on the street and kiss him_?”

“That one didn’t sound like you, but…” Cas let it drop.

“Well, not random.” And before that thought could be pursued further. “Camel race. Let’s do that one.”

Cas just smiled.


End file.
